In portable terminals such as portable telephones, it has been known that when entering characters by operating operation portions such as keys to which characters are assigned, character information such as conversion candidates or expected entry candidates for the operated characters of the operation portions are displayed on the display portion. For example, in consideration of a key pressing error, a portable terminal, in which even if a key, not a key that should have been pressed, has been pressed, conversion candidates for characters assigned to keys adjacent to the actually pressed key are displayed on the display portion (refer to Patent Document 1).